


Rendezvous At Sea

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boats and Ships, Escape, France (Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Ducky escape from France on a sailboat after a warrant is issued for Ducky's arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aliensouldream at ncis_slash_fic. Photo prompt **[here](http://ncis-slash-fic.livejournal.com/3367.html)**.

They’d spent several days switching hideouts, moving mostly at night where darkness would hide their trail. The pair had barely escaped from their last hiding place before the French police broke the door down. Now they were walking at a brisk pace across a wooden dock late the following morning.

“Are you sure you can trust her?” Ducky asked as he scanned the names on the boats moored to the dock.

“She hasn’t steered us wrong, yet,” replied Gibbs as he looked one way then the other. “It’s not her fault there’s a warrant out for your arrest. They’re going to be on our tail no matter where we go.”

They were on the run, but not openly running. That would look far too suspicious. They had little with them beyond the clothes on their back and the gun and ammunition Gibbs carried for protection. 

“There,” Gibbs nodded toward a particular sail boat. “ _Billet Au Tour_.”

“Quite a fitting name, don’t you think?”

“ _Ticket To Ride_? Sure, Duck, perfect for any Beatles fan or anyone on the run from the law.”

“It wasn’t really my fault. That man was an imbecile!”

“Get on the damn boat, Duck. Check down below, see what stores we have for the trip while I get us underway.”

Within a few minutes, the dock was growing ever smaller and fading from their view. Ducky joined Gibbs on the deck.

“What’s down there?”

“Well, whoever owns this boat is an absolute slob, Jethro. The place is an absolute mess, dirty clothing and old magazines everywhere.”

“Are you sure it’s not old clothing and dirty magazines?” After taking in Ducky’s expression and raised eyebrows, Gibbs moved on. “What about food?”

“Oh, yes, there is that. Plenty of canned fare to get us through our journey.”

“Any water?”

“There are a couple of cases of bottled water and also several cases of wine. The owner seems rather fond of the grape.”

“And of long luncheon dates, I hope.”

“Is that where he is?”

“Jen said she would keep him away for at least two hours, maybe longer.”

“And what would that ‘maybe longer’ entail?”

Gibbs cracked a smile for the first time in days as he adjusted one of the sails. “Got me, Duck.”

As the clouds drifted away, leaving the sun to hit them in full, Ducky removed his shirt, sunning himself on the deck as he drank another glass of wine. 

“Did you know that Sauvignon Blanc wines are from the Bordeaux area and blended with Semillion?”

“Never really thought about it,” replied Gibbs as he took the glass Ducky offered. “This isn’t bad. Beautiful day, the sun, the ocean. It’s nice to finally be able to relax.”

“If you were truly relaxed, you wouldn’t keep looking behind us as often as you do.”

“If they come after us, they’ll have motors. We can’t outrun them in a sailboat.”

“You said Miss Shepard would be able to handle things in France while we make our way to England. Did you not say you trusted her? Drink the wine, Jethro. It will help.”

“Wine helps you trust people?”

“Perhaps for some. I was meaning that it would help you to relax.”

Taking a seat beside Ducky, Gibbs took off his shirt and finally settled down. “I have better ways of relaxing on an op. I generally don’t like to drink while I’m working.” A fond remembrance brought a smile to his face.

“Get into the part, Jethro. We’re just two wealthy businessmen out for an afternoon of leisure at sea. Drink the wine. It’s quite exquisite.”

“Not bad,” admitted Gibbs as he refilled his glass.

“The slob apparently has rather fine and expensive taste in French wines.”

“He is a Frenchman, after all.”

The seas became rougher in the channel the further they were from the shore. Ducky remained awake and watching their course as Gibbs drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours, using his discarded shirt for a pillow. 

Awaking with a yawn, Gibbs stretched. “How much longer do you think we have?”

“Quite a while, I’m afraid. Six to eight hours at least.”

“Damn.”

“What is it you normally do to pass the time?”

Gibbs’ smile returned quickly. “That depends on my partner, my friend.”

“Miss Shepard? You slept with her, didn’t you?”

“Just passing the time.”

“She is rather your type, isn’t she?”

“She said ‘no’, Duck. It was just a way to get through the long hours of the op. I’m going back to the states. She’s heading to the Middle East office after this.”

Leaning over, Ducky ran his fingers through Gibbs’ hair. “I’m sorry, Jethro. I’m sure there will be another redhead just around the corner for you.”

“She’s smart, Duck, dedicated to her job and a fast learner. She understands the job.” After taking another drink and emptying his wineglass, Gibbs grabbed the bottle filling both his glass and Ducky’s. “What about you? Leaving any long lost loves behind in your wake?”

This time Ducky chuckled as he raised his glass to his lips. “Nothing meant to have any long term prospects. Francois was only a ship passing in the night. Or, more accurately, several nights.”

“Francois?”

“Really, Jethro, just passing time, much in the way you did with Miss Shepard, only without the possibility of a pregnancy. Homosexual relationships have been quite a normal thing in Europe for centuries, really. Nothing odd about it at all. We took care of each other’s physical needs for the short time we had together without all the teary emotional baggage that many women tend to drag around. I doubt Francois will shed a tear concerning my departure.”

“Francois,” Gibbs repeated as he settled back again.

Setting down his wine glass, Ducky leaned over Jethro, blocking the sun from his face. “Not at all bad way to kill some time, either.”

Reaching upward, Gibbs placed his hand against Ducky’s bare chest for a moment. The doctor was more muscular that Gibbs would have suspected. Closing his eyes and clasping one hand behind Ducky’s neck, Gibbs pulled him closer until their lips met.

Ducky allowed his full weight to fall against Gibbs as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs’ waist. “You’re a much better kisser than Francois,” he confessed.

“Then why spend so much time with him?”

“He had a rather magnificent talent for giving blowjobs that would curl one’s toes.”

“I see. Well, I have about six to eight hours to kill, or so I’m told,” said Gibbs as he pulled Ducky into another kiss.


End file.
